1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of science and technology, flat panel displays have drawn most attention in the field of displays recently. Among the flat panel displays, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays characterized by self-luminescence, wide view angle, low power consumption, simple manufacturing process, low costs, low operational temperature range, high responsive speed, and full color have a great potential of becoming the next-generation mainstream flat panel displays.
To manage the brightness of the OLED, the OLED is often serially connected to a transistor. Through controlling the conducting state of the transistor, the current flowing through the OLED may be controlled, and thereby the brightness of the OLED may be further managed. Generally, during a period of programming a pixel, it is intended to equalize the voltage between a gate and a source of the transistor coupled to the OLED with a threshold voltage, so as to subsequently perform code compensation. Hence, how to equalize the voltage between the gate and the source of the transistor coupled to the OLED with the threshold voltage through circuitry design or through adjustment of driving ways has become one of the important topics in terms of driving the OLED.